


Фелинксенок

by WTF_StarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_StarWars/pseuds/WTF_StarWars
Summary: Как известно, Реван был очень харизматичным лидером, легко увлекающим за собой соратников. И не только соратников...





	Фелинксенок

**Author's Note:**

> возраст Джухани сознательно изменен относительно канона  
> ~  
> Автор [ДайСё](http://daisyo.diary.ru)

Пол каюты едва ощутимо вздрогнул под ногами, отзываясь на переход в гиперпространство. Реван с облегчением сел на койку, снял маску, потом шлем. За последние месяцы он не раз хвалил себя за решение всюду появляться только в тяжелых доспехах, но иногда от них хотелось отдохнуть. Хотя бы у себя в каюте. 

Ощущение чужого присутствия в коридоре пришло, когда он снимал правый наплечник. Реван недовольно вздохнул, вслушиваясь в Силу. А, нет, это Алек. То есть Малак, как он теперь себя называет. Значит, судорожно напяливать обратно фрагменты брони необязательно, Малак его во всех видах видел.

— Скажи, Реван, — торжественно начал Малак, распахнув дверь каюты. Реван поморщился. Воистину, тот, кто научит Алека стучаться, станет величайшим наставником всех времен. У джедаев вот не получилось. — Ты случайно фелинксенка не терял?

— Какого еще фелинксенка? — Реван недоуменно нахмурился. От друга тянуло весельем с легким привкусом злорадства.

— Вот этого, — Малак протянул руку куда-то в коридор и продемонстрировал добычу, приподняв ее за шкирку.

Фелинксенок оказался смутно знакомой катарской девочкой в обносках. В хватке Малака она висела смирно, поджав ноги и чуть подергивая кончиком хвоста. Были бы подвижными уши — и их бы прижала на всякий случай. Сильно сощуренные от яркого света глаза с опасливым интересом разглядывали Ревана. 

— Да, похоже, это ко мне, — вздохнул тот. — Поставь ребенка на место, ей же неудобно.

— Надо что-то делать с твоим обаянием, — фыркнул Малак. — Раньше к тебе в армию сбегали падаваны и молодые рыцари, теперь дети... Как думаешь, кто будет следующим?

— Протокольные дроиды, требующие срочной модернизации, — отрезал Реван. — Малак, иди на мостик, продемонстрируй присутствие начальства. Можешь пафосно постоять у обзорных экранов, у тебя это хорошо получается.

Малак фыркнул и закрыл за собой дверь каюты. Реван с сомнением посмотрел на катарку. Мелкая, лет двенадцать, не больше. Тощая, как ветка, одежда старая и драная, но почти чистая, взгляд бодрый. На лице выражение... мастер Крея называла это невинным упрямством: ничего не видел, но все равно не скажу. Одаренная, кстати, хотя потенциал далеко не запредельный, Сила Малака ее полностью скрывала.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — негромко спросил Реван. Катарка молчала, только хвост начал подрагивать чаще. 

Надевать маску было поздно, девчонка уже рассмотрела всё, что могла. Теперь ее взгляд сполз на доспехи, зацепился за фибулу плаща.

— Как тебя хоть зовут-то, чудо с хвостиком?

— Джухани, — катарка подняла голову. Реван невольно отметил, что глаза у нее желтые, звериные. Или ситхские.

— И зачем ты сюда залезла?

— Вы меня спасли, — девочка осторожно шагнула вперед: не то чтобы опасливо, но явно готовая в любой момент отскочить назад. — Теперь я буду летать с вами. Я полезная. 

— Правильно мне мастер говорила, — вздохнул Реван, — ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. 

— Я полезная, — быстро повторила катарка. — Я шустрая и незаметная. В любое место могу пробраться. Меня даже здесь только в гипере нашли, и то случайно. Я для вас всё, что угодно, подслушаю. И по дому могу разное делать.

— Вот еще одаренных детей я вместо дроидов не использовал, — буркнул Реван. Встал, мимоходом отметив, что девочка едва заметно напряглась. Несладкая же у этой Джухани жизнь была, если идущего к ней взрослого она воспринимает как опасность.

— Дроиды не всегда исправны. А я не ломаюсь. В смысле, не болею почти.

— Послушай, Джухани, — Реван прошелся по каюте, потом, мысленно ругнувшись, кивнул девочке на койку: нечего торчать посреди помещения, как памятник Малаку. — Я лечу на войну. С мандалорцами. Там будет очень тяжело и опасно. И я не имею права тащить туда ребенка.

— На Тарисе не спрашивали, сколько тебе лет, если хотели убить, — катарка пожала острыми плечами. — И на войне я тоже могу пригодиться. Я незаметная.

— Да-да, ты всюду можешь пробраться, я помню. Может, на Тарисе так и было, там ты знала каждый закоулок. А в незнакомой обстановке?

— Я быстро учусь и хорошо нюхаю, — Джухани упрямо вздернула подбородок. 

— Давай так, — Реван сел рядом с ней, осторожно положил руку девочке на плечо. Нет, не вздрогнула, даже хвост не дернулся. — Какой-нибудь из наших кораблей отвезет тебя в Орден джедаев. Ты одаренная, сможешь там учиться. Тоже станешь помогать другим, спасать тех, кто попал в беду. 

Желтые глаза поймали взгляд Ревана.

— Меня спасли вы, — негромко произнесла Джухани. — Не Орден. Не другие джедаи. Они давно бы могли прилететь на Тарис и всем помочь, но не захотели. А еще вам нельзя возвращаться на Дантуин.

— С чего ты так решила?

— Я же говорила, я всё могу подслушать, — довольно улыбнулась Джухани. — Про это говорили ваши люди. Что в Совете джедаев одни идиоты, потому что запретили вмешиваться в войну. И что тем, кто вернется, не светит ничего хорошего.

Реван отвернулся от катарки, перевел взгляд на стену напротив. Да. Ничего хорошего. Открытого неповиновения Орден не потерпит. Сейчас их спасает официальная служба в армии Республики, а что будет после победы? Что скажут магистры вернувшимся? В лучшем случае — обвинят в опасной близости к Тьме и назначат длительные медитации. И, вполне возможно, после войны эти слова не будут ложью. А в худшем? Отсечение от Силы и изгнание?

— Поэтому я буду с вами, — тонкая когтистая ладошка коснулась латной перчатки.

Реван грустно усмехнулся. В свое время Малак завидовал его умению находить соратников в любых местах и для любого дела. Теперь он еще долго будет подкалывать друга.

— Ты можешь погибнуть.

— Пф, — мелкой катарке такая перспектива явно казалась малореальной. 

— И я не смогу обучить тебя на джедая. Я уже и сам не уверен, что являюсь им.

— А вы учите меня просто так. Не на джедая, а вообще.

— На ситха, что ли? — хмыкнул Реван. Прикинул еще раз, сколько у него шансов пристроить девчонку в хорошие руки. Выходило, что немного. Да и невинное упрямство на лице Джухани намекало, что по пути к хорошим рукам та может спрятаться, и выцарапывай ее потом из технических ходов корабля.

Джухани смотрела молча, тихонько ковыряя когтем собственный рукав.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Реван. — Сам виноват, нечего было тебя освобождать. 

— Ура, — серьезно сказала катарка.

— Иди вот в это помещение, — Реван вызвал на экране датапада карту корабля. — Скажи, чтобы тебе выдали обмундирование по форме С-18. Потом возвращайся, придумаем, куда тебя определить.

Джухани коротко кивнула и выскочила за дверь, только хвост мелькнул. Реван покачал головой и начал пристегивать наплечник обратно. Отдых опять откладывался на неопределенное время.


End file.
